notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon Lind
In Eregion, during the Second Age, the Noldor reached the height of their technology in the city of Ost-in-Edhil. Led by Celebrimbor, the smiths of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain were responsiblefor this technology. They created wonderful works of all types,some with the aid of Annatar, "Lord of Gifts" who was actually Sauron in disguise. At the height of their power, they created the Rings of Power, which also proved to be their undoing.Before the downfall of Ost-in-Edhil and after the departure of Annatar, a small group of younger Elves decided to leave. Their reasons all concerned their personal freedoms which was being hindered by the society. Several had projects that they wished to work on without fear of interference from their masters. They left quietly and quickly, taking only close friends and servants, and not telling anyone of their departure. For a while, they lived in a rather primitive structure in the low foothills while they designed a keep to build in the mountains. They made friends with some of the Dwarves of Moria, and started building a small citadel high on thewestern side of the Misty Mountains in the northern area of Dunfearn. They also recruited some of the Giants to help in the building process which took some 50 years.Fëamírë the architect designed the keep at Amon Lind (S. "the Hill of Song" ) so that the natural updrafts sweeping up the cliff face, would pass through giant collecting ducts under the fortress.Subsequently, the wind passed through smaller and smaller ducts and tubes that divided from the larger and eventually project from points all over the citadel. These pipes and tubes were responsible for the name of the citadel; the assorted musical notes issuing from the castle depended on the strength of the winds coming into thecollecting pipes. This design allowed the wind to be channeled through specific areas so that songs could be played.For the next 3400 years the Elves at Amon Lind worked on their own projects and experiments. Even later, they were sometimes so involved in their work that they didn't see one another for days.They governed themselves and their retainers as a group; but because of their adherence to a person's right to individual behavior, there was rarely any disciplinary action taken. They rarely interacted with other persons in the area, although there were some agreements made by individuals for the good of all. Occasionally, they were attacked by Trolls or small parties of Orcs, but never in force. They were friendly with the Giants in the area, and a few of the Dúnedain around Tharbad knew of the presence of the citadel (but not who lived there). Every once in a great while, someone who saw the citadel from a distance would be curious enough to want to find out who its inhabitants were. More likely than not they would be politely turned away by the guard; but depending on the mood of the Elves,they may be invited in for a dinner and some entertainment.Sometimes they might actually end up being the entertainment.There were a total of 36 free people living at Amon Lind. The seven founders, the guard captain, 15 men at arms, three of the Weapons , and 10 other retainers. All the retainers were very loyal to the founders of Amon Lind, most having grown up with them in Ost-in-Edhil or having served their families before they were born. Amon lind was located on a ridge of the Misty Mountains on the western side. The location picked by Fëamírë to build the citadel was at a high elevation and on a protruding cliff. These characteristics combined to make it very defensible. The rock outcropping on which it was built was reinforced by Fëamírë before the structure was built and although the citadel appeared that it would fall off the edge of the world at any time, the construction was actually such that it would take a major upheaval in the mountains to dislodge it. The walls of Amon lind were 30' tall with large windows slanting outwards and upwards for the last 7'. These windows were hinged at the top and could be opened to allow for bowmen to shoot at attackers on the ground below. They were made of enchanted high glass that was unbreakable to normal forces. The walls themselves were made of white marble that was polished smooth.The only entrance to the citadel was the main gate which was reached by means of a causeway that spanned the rift in front of the structure.The causeway was fifteen feet across and also made of white marble.Throughout the castle were the pipes that gathered the wind from belowthe cliff. The pipes that were large enough to allow entrance from above or below were lined with spikes pointing in the opposite direction from which an intruder would be entering. These spikes were very sharp and anyone entering these pipes or even worse,falling into one, would suffer multiple wounds before coming to a stop.The overall layout of the castle would make the most agile person worry about falling, so Fëamírë with the help of Súlicáno ,made small amulets that were embedded with fly spells that could be activated by thought. Each person permanently residing in the citadel wore one of these (usually under their clothes). This would also help them in defending the castle as they would be able to take greater risks near the edges than their attackers without fear of falling. Visitors to the castle were also issued these items if it was determined by the residents that the visitors were friendly. Inhabitants Cornen Ectheon Elenril Eniad Faemîr Helcamá Lalaith Miriel Moranari Súlicáno Teletasarë Winged-Swink Category:Fortress Category:Dunland Category:Elves